deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Luffy VS Natsu
PuasLuisZX= Luffy VS Natsu '''is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. ''Note:' For all who want vandalising the page only because I'm wrong are give me the reason of why Natsu won. Description One Piece VS Fairy Tail! Two naives and happies heroes are fighting to the death, can Luffy's demon fruit beat Natsu's fire? Or will Natsu's fire burn Luffy? Interlude VRanger: Twis two heroes are so powerfull, stupids, loved by the fans and gluttons. Puas: Like Luffy, the captian of the Straw Hat Pirates. VRanger: Or Natsu, the Fire Dragon Slayer and a member of Fairy Tail Guild. Puas: I'm PuasLuis and he is VRanger, and it's my job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Luffy (Cues One Piece Opening 1) Over: Luffy was born in Foosha Village in East Blue. When he was seven years old, he met and befriended a crew of pirates led by an affectionate captain named Red Haired Shanks. Luffy, inspired by them, decided to become a pirate as well. Puas: He stabs himself with a knife just under his left eye to prove that he is tough enough to join Shanks' crew. Over: Next, Luffy accidentally eats a Devil Fruit known as the Gomu Gomu no Mi and unwittingly turns himself into a rubber boy. This situation affects Luffy badly as it means he will never be able to swim again, which is a great weakness to anyone who wishes to journey the seas. Puas: A devil fruit is a fruit who gives you a unique power but with the cost of never be able to swim again. And if you eat two devil fruit you will die. Over: Higuma throws Luffy in the ocean, only to be attacked by a sea king. Though Shanks manages to save Luffy, he pays a high price: his left arm is lost to the sea king. Puas: Luffy left his village on a small boat with plans to create his own Jolly Roger and to get at least ten crew members, he then decided to begin his journey as a pirate and sailed on. Luffy declared that he will become the Pirate King. Over: Talking about Luffy he is more pure force, he can break or destroy the metal and giant rocks. His fighting style is largely improvised unlike that of Zoro or Sanji and doesn't respect any code of honor, Luffy plays dirty such as biting, attacking from behind and others. (Cues Luffy Moukou) Puas: Something I want to dispel is this: Many say that Luffy is an idiot and can only do so idiotic actions. But Luffy really understand the actions of their enemies, not underestimated and actually attacks thinking of victory. Over: Apart thanks to the Gomu Gomu No Mi becomes unpredictable for his enemies become confused and lose easily. PuasLuisZX: Luffy is a dangerous pirate, and his bounty is over 400,000,000. Over: That's a surprising number. Luffy: Gomu Gomu No Mi! Puas: Luffy gained extraordinary stretching powers from eating the Gomu Gomu no Mi , which is one of the rare and legendary Devil Fruits. After consuming the Gomu Gomu no Mi, Luffy's body became like rubber, giving him the ability to stretch and attack long distances. Over: Having undergone intense training for over ten years, Luffy is now able to supplement his stretching powers with immense strength, agility, and creativity in combat. His fighting style is largely improvised, and thus relies heavily on his Devil Fruit powers and since his body acts much like an actual rubber band, he has to throw some force into his punches in order for his limbs to stretch out. Puas:: Luffy regularly uses his stretching powers in ingenious and creative ways, as he is able to use the malleable stretchiness of his limbs to gain tremendous velocity, and hit his enemies with devastating impacts and blows. Over; His rubber body is also extremely durable and virtually immune to blunt attacks such as bullets, punches, and electricity, more often than not, bouncing off his body harmlessly or canceling out the attack. It has even become a running gag that people find out the hard way that Luffy is made of rubber when they shoot at him, only to have the bullets bounce back at them. (Cues The Very Very Very Strongest) Puas: Luffy has Gears, who gives Luffy a giant increase in his powers. Over: Gear Second, Activating Gear Second also uses a lot of stored energy from his body. Leaving his body exhausted, his heart rate also increases to levels that are normally impossible. His veins are able to withstand this since they are made of rubber, thanks to the Gomu Gomu no Mi. In this form, Luffy gains a considerable boost in speed and strength. Puas: Gear Thrid, Is where Luffy pumps air through his bones to make them literally gigantic. Obviously, only Luffy can do such a thing by using the Gomu Gomu no Mi. Used with his already-strong physiology, this apparently gives his arm more mass and a larger area to attack with far greater force, but he sacrifices mobility for this strength, as his limbs are now so large that Luffy has extreme trouble moving unless he is in his Fusen form. Over: And thanks for an update we got Gear Fourth, Luffy turns fatter but also faster. Puas: Luffy could speedblitzed Doflamingo. Olé. In this form, his body's proportions become warped and is much larger in size, with his arms, upper torso, and legs coated in Busoshoku Haki. His physical strength and speed are increased to the point where he is able to overwhelm Donquixote Doflamingo, whereas beforehand both Gear Second and Gear Third were ineffective in the fight. Over: It also shows a versatile side of the Gomu Gomu no Mi when using the elasticity to achieve a form of pseudo-flight and changing the direction of his attacks mid-strike to hit a moving opponent, strengthening his attacks in a similar manner to the Bane Bane no Mi by compressing his arms and legs like springs. Puas: And Luffy story will never end. Really in a future he maybe becomes stronger than Goku. Over: Also every One Piece character has Haki who is like Ki in Dragon Ball or Chakra in Naruto, Haki is an ability to sense spiritual energy and overpower enemies. Broadly, there are two types of Haki common to everyone, given the proper training; however, there is a third type that only a certain group of "chosen ones" are said to possess. Puas: Haoshoku Haki; this type of Haki grants the user the ability to dominate the wills of others. The most common usage in the series so far is knocking those with weak wills unconscious. However, those with stronger wills can resist or even ignore the effects of Haoshoku Haki. Over: Kenbunshoku Haki; the most common usage of this Haki allows the user to sense the presence of others. Rayleigh states that to fully master this ability would allow the user to see others even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally. Puas: And Busoshoku Haki; naturally this "invisible armor" can be used as a weapon to strike others with. It can be used to augment the user's own attacks, projected ahead of the user as pure brute force, or imbued in weapons to increase their effectiveness. Over: Luffy used Busoshoku Haki combined with Gear Second to perform "Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk", which causes his fist to ignite into flames and create an explosion after it hits the target. Techniques: * Busoshoku: Koka * Atama Buso * Gear Second Buso Puas: Luffy could keep Chinjao, defeats Hajrudin with a single punch. Saved Law from Trebol's explosion and beats Doflamingo. Also Luffy burst a mountain Over: Luffy will be the King of Pirates. Luffy: We are NOT asking him where the treasure is hidden!!! We're not even asking him whether there is any treasure or not!! I'm not sure, but... ...everybody set out to sea, risking their lives to search for it!!! If you ask this old man anything about it here and now... Then I'll quit being a pirate! I don't want to go on a boring adventure like that! Natsu (Cues Dragon Slayer) History: Natsu was found by Igneel, the mighty Fire Dragon, as a baby. The Dragon opted to raise Natsu and taught him how to talk, write, and his own, signature form, of Lost Magic: Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. However on July 7, X777, Igneel mysteriously disappeared, leaving Natsu to fend for himself. 'Natsu then left on a quest to find Igneel and was eventually found by the Guild Master of Fairy Tail: Makarov Dreyar. ''(Cues The theme of Multiflora) '''Magic: The Natsu element is fire, he is adept with his Dragon Slayer Magic and makes use '''of it in '''many different ways in combat. '''As with all Dragon Slayers, he can consume his respective element,' with the exception of that which he has created, to replenish his energy reserves. The '''heat of his fire can increase '''in' temperature,' which is proportional to '''Natsu's emotional state.' He incorporates the flames he ignites into his fighting style, greatly increasing '''the damage of his blows. Natsu's ability to eat flames gives him immunity to most types of flames and allows him to spew fire from his lungs. Is equivalent to a Dragon's fire. ''PuasLuisZX: This is really interesting, if we use a load of a chapter of Death Battle would be Natsu's fire temperature about '''2100K. Lava in the battle, check.'' Attacks or moves: * Fire Dragon's Roar * Fire Dragon's Claw * Fire Dragon's Iron Fist * Fire Dragon's Wing Attack * Fire Dragon's Sword Horn * Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame * Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow * Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang * Fire Dragon's Gripe Strike * Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: 'Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist and Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade ''(Cues Lightning Flame Dragon Roaring) '''Lightning Flame Dragon Mode: '''After eating Laxus Dreyar's lightning and having the flames and lightning inside his body fuse together, Natsu gained the ability to use his '''Fire Dragon Slayer Magic enhanced with lightning. * Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar * Lightning Flame Dragon's Fist * Lightning Flame Dragon's Firing Hammer * Lightning Flame Dragon's Brilliant Flame Black Flame Dragon Mode: '''After absorbing the flames of Dark Regulus, Natsu is '''capable of combining these flames '''with their '''own for destructive effects. Dragon Force: By consuming Etherion or the Flame of Rebuke Natsu has been shown to be able to enter Dragon Force. This ability is said to be the''' final and most powerful state a Dragon Slayer can attain,' and it has been said that '''their power becomes comparable to that of a real Dragon's.' PuasLuisZX: Natsu will fight for his friends. Natsu: "I am not alone. I can hear them... I can hear everyone's voices... I can sense everyone's feelings... I am not alone... Everyone's feelings... They support me... They are what give me the will to stand and fight!!" DEATH BATTLE! (Cues Overtaken) Luffy: Hey look at that island. Nami: Is a giant Island. But it isn't in the map. Sanji: I can find sexies ladies! Usopp: Let's go! Robin: Who's he? Zoro: He is a person with a hair color pink. Sanji: Luffy we don't have food. Luffy: Nothing? Sanji: Yes! Luffy: We can find fruit in this island. In the unknown island. Natsu: How I return to Fairy Tail. I only found fruit. Natsu looks a Pirate Ship. Natsu: Finally Fairy Tail find me. In the Pirate Ship. Luffy: This guy knows we. Zoro: Probaly. Natsu for an accident he does a Fire Dragon's Roar and burned Luffy's Pirate Ship. Luffy: No, my nakamas. I will protect you and stop the fire. Luffy lands in the island. Luffy: Why you burn my Pirate ship? Natsu: Oh sorry, I was excited. Luffy: My nakamas can die. Natsu: If you want a fight you found it. (Cues Invoke Magic) FIGHT! Natsu runs an use Fire Dragon's Iron Fist. And hits Luffy. Luffy fall and grabbed Natsu. Natsu: I need escape. Luffy throw Natsu in a rcok and punches multiple times. Luffy: Take this! Luffy broke the rock and Natsu is hurt. Luffy: Gotcha! Natsu stand ups. Natsu: Fire Dragon's Roar. Luffy dodge the attack. Natsu runs and use Fire Dragon's Claw. Luffy crouches and bites Natsu but Natsu dodge the bite. He throw Luffy, jump, attacks Luffy in air. And throw him. Natsu: Fire Dragon's Wing Attack. Luffy dodge the attack and use Haoshoku Haki but Natsu is resistent. Luffy: He is not a joke. Natsu: A joke? Natsu use Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade. A giant Smoke appears. (Cues The fightning Continues) Luffy use Second Gear and attacks multiple times Natsu, he runs an attack Natsu but he dodge the attack. Natsu: He is very powerfull. Luffy combined Second Gear with Busoshoku Haki an attack, Natsu jump and launch fire. (Cues Lightning Flame Dragon Roaring) Natsu: Okey is my turn. ''Natsu is now in Lightning Flame Dragon Mode Natsu use Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar and hits Luffy. ''Natsu: Is time to finish, Lightning Flame Dragon's Brilliant Flame. An smoke appears Natsu: All is done Natsu: What? Luffy: I am a rubber man. (Cues A Blaze that Burns Evil Hearts) Natsu use another power up. Dragon Force. Luffy attacks Natsu and he is hurt. Natsu: Is all. Luffy: What, where is he? Natsu: Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist Natsu burn Luffy. Natsu: Is you end. Luffy looks a rock. Natsu: Fire Dragon's Roar. Rock turns in lava. Natsu: A energy. He eats lava. Luffy: ''Grizzly Magnum! ''Nastu:Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist. They Clash. Luffy hat lands on the ground next to Natsu scarf. But a pink hair boy walk and pick's up his scarf and Luffy's ashes fly in the air. K.O! Luffy was turned to ashes, and Natsu can return in Fairy Tail. Rematch PuasLuisZX TheGuardianEMC (Natsu just burnt Luffy's ship) Luffy: ''Gum Gum No Pistol. Natsu dodged the punch. ''Natsu: ''Your going to need a lot more than that to beat me. Natsu uses Fire Dragon's roar. It hits Luffy. ''Luffy: ''Ow that burns. Natsu uses Fire Dragon's Wing Attack Luffy dogdes. ''Luffy: ''Gum Gum No Rocket Hits Natsu and Stumbles. ''Natsu: ''He he.This will be fun. Natsu punches his fists. ''Natsu: ''Fire Dragon's claw!" Luffy dodges but not fully. He gets hit in the arm, not enough for a serious injury. ''Luffy: ''Gum Gum No Rifle. Natsu gets hit in the back. ''Natsu: Ow. Natsu uses Fire Dragon's iron fist It hit's Luffy it the face Luffy: ''Ok I'll step up my game. (His arms and legs are now black.) ''Natsu: What happened to your arms and legs? Luffy: Gum Gum No Gatling. Natsu gets hit rapidly. Natsu: ''Ok.Let me bring the heat. Bloody Natsu now has lighting on his fist. ''Luffy: ''Huh? ''Natsu: ''Lighting Flame Dragon's Roar's. Luffy is blocking with arms. In Flames.(not dead) Luffy: Ok I like it. Luffy uses Gum Gum No Muchi. Natsu dodges. ''Natsu: You have to go faster. Luffy: Ok. Gear Second.(Luffy is steaming) Luffy uses Gum Gum No Jet Pistol. Natsu: ''Ow. Ok my tern. ''Natsu: ''Lighting Flame Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" ''Luffy: ''What the fu- Luffy's area is in flams ''Natsu: Well you fought hard Little does Natsu know Luffy is right behind him. Luffy: ''Gum Gum No... ''Natsu: What your alive?! Luffy: ''Grizzly Magnum! ''Nastu:Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist. They Clash. Luffy hat lands on the ground next to Natsu scarf. Then Luffy pick's up his hat near Natsu smash body Luffy: ''Great fight. '''KO' Results First Version (Cues Fairy Tail Theme) PuasLuisZX: This fight is very surprising. Natsu and Luffy have much to give one other. But one doesn't limits. Luffy is smarter in fights and Luffy's fruit becomes unpredictable but Natsu's fire and power ups makes it more dangerous. Their fire itself can increase temperature to the point of overcoming the lava. And while Luffy could withstand fire, lava could kill him. Luffy's Gears can be a problem for Natsu, Natsu is even faster and could avoid most of the Luffy's punches. Luffy can dodge fire Natsu thanks of his haki and his punches could kill Natsu, Natsu could kill him when the fight is longer. Remember that his fire increases when Natsu is getting angry. Haoshoku Haki is useless to Natsu, remeber that Natsu is strong and stronger than Luffy. And his Power Ups can are stronger than Luffy's Power Ups. PuasLuisZX: Luffy is burned. The winner is Natsu. Rematch (Both have new power-ups) For do TheGuardianEMC: (Cues One Piece Theme) Fox:That was Awesome. But in the end Luffy was to much for Natsu. TheGuardianEMC:Yea Luffy Is Stronger,Faster,and more Durable. Speed ''' Fox: The Fastest Natsu has kept up with is Mach 14.47. http://anime-showdown.wikispaces.com/Character+Profile+-+Natsu+Dragneel But Gear Second Luffy is 15 seconds slower than light. http://www.animevice.com/forums/monkey-d-luffy/1258/how-fast-is-gear-second-luffy/349092/ TheGuardianEMC:The Speed of light is Mach 881,742.So Luffy is faster. '''Strength Fox:And the most can smash 19,000,000 metric tons. http://anime-showdown.wikispaces.com/Character+Profile+-+Monkey+D.+Luffy TheGuardianEMC.And at most for Natsu is 500,000m^3 http://www.narutoforums.com/blog.php?b=15436 Durably TheGuardianEMC:And for Durably,he can survive 1000+ Celsius.And can with stand the strength of 4000psi. http://anime-showdown.wikispaces.com/Character+Profile+-+Monkey+D.+Luffy+%28Post-Timeskip%29 Fox: But the real killer is that Natsu doesn't know that lighting is ineffective to Luffy.And Would most likely run the risk of using it. TheGuardianEMC:Even if Natsu used the black flame Luffy would still win due to superior physical stats. And haki. Fox:Even the Dragon force is countered by Luffy's haki. And Luffy haki can predict Natsu's moves. So even if Natsu was going to kill Luffy,he know,and would dodge. TheGuardianEMC:The Winner is Monkey D.Luffy,captain of the straw hat pirates. Luffy + Much Faster + Stronger + Durable + Haki can tell when he would be killed and Harding hands and legs + Gear Second wrecks house + Knows that fire would be useless.He showed this in his fight with Enel. + More Raw Power +Better Training '- Less experience' Natsu + More Fire (Puns) Power + Has more experience '- Has worse training' '- Weaker' '- Slower' '- Not as Duable' '- Dose not know that Luffy is rubber so lighting mode is useless ' |-| Dbfan and critic Description 2 popular shonen rivel's go at it in a fight to the death WHO WILL WIN AND WHO WILL DIE Introduction Luffy Natsu Battle K.O.! Results |-| BowserRulesAll Description Interlude Luffy Natsu DEATH BATTLE! Result Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:PuasLuisZX Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a alternate outcome Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:One Piece vs Fairy Tail themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Kodansha vs Shueisha' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music